The present invention relates generally to the remote processing and/or review of image data. More specifically, the present invention relates to the remote processing and/or review of image data acquired by non-invasive imaging systems, such as those used in medical imaging or for security screening.
A wide variety of medical imaging technologies, such as digital X-ray, tomosynthesis, X-ray mammography, computed tomography (CT), positron emission tomography (PET), electron beam tomography (EBT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and so forth, have become commonplace at both large and small medical facilities. These imaging technologies are typically capable of non-invasively acquiring image data of an anatomic region of interest. The image data may typically be processed to generate two-dimensional images or three-dimensional models representing the surface or interior features of the anatomic region of interest.
Typically, a referring physician, who may have little or no training in analyzing or reading radiological images, will refer a patient for diagnostic imaging. A technologist may perform the image acquisition of the patient using the desired imaging technology. The technologist may then process the image data to generate the two-dimensional images and/or three-dimensional models based upon the acquired image data. Due to the relative scarcity of trained technologists and the proliferation of imaging technologies, however, the time or expertise for proper processing may be at a premium. It may therefore be desirable to find techniques to facilitate or share the processing of the image data.
The radiologist, who is typically specialized in the imaging technology and/or the anatomical region of interest, analyzes or “reads” the processed image data. The radiologist typically reads the image data at a review workstation, which may or may not be near the imaging system and/or the referring physician. The radiologist may dictate plain, text descriptions of her diagnostic conclusions at the time she reads the image data. The dictated comments may then be provided to the referring physician, typically with the image data to which they relate, who may then counsel the patient regarding any diagnostic findings.
As may be expected, the patient outcome may depend on the speed and quality of the diagnosis and on the communication of the diagnosis and associated factors from the radiologist to the referring physician and to the patient. For example, in routine situations, such as patient office visits, the ability of the referring physician to communicate the diagnosis to the patient may be essential for behavior modification which may improve the patient's health. The quality of the diagnosis and the speed and effectiveness with which it is communicated to the referring physician is therefore an important part of the imaging process. Facilitating or improving the diagnostic process and/or the communication process may therefore be important goals in patient treatment.